


I give myself to you

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Summoning, Demon! Akaashi, Demon! Bokuto, Demon! Kuroo, Demon/Human Relationships, Human! Tsukishima, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: This is really just for fun. There isn’t really any plot here. I don’t even know if its good, but I guess you guys are the judge of that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 92
Collections: Flaws





	I give myself to you

Tsukishima is a curious high schooler. No matter how dangerous the deed actually is, he feels like he is obligated to at least try it once. If it was bad, never repeat. That was all to Tsukishima Kei, a freshman at Karasuno high. “What are we going to do today, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked his best friend.

Tsukishima looked at his best friend before pushing his glasses up. “Summoning some supernatural creature.” Tsukishima spoke in a monotone. “Being risky today huh?” Yamaguchi comments as he tuck his hands into his pocket. “Are you in or are you scared?” Tsukishima quirked his eyebrow ever so slightly.

Yamaguchi looked so agitated, “I am not scared. I’m in!” So that was their journey to school. Tsukishima paid attention during lesson. Yamaguchi is basically fidgeting all over, anxious about their activity for the afternoon. “Pay attention Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima poked Yamaguchi on his side making the boy jump.

Yamaguchi looked at Tsukishima with a stink eye. The day went by pretty peacefully with no slip ups. The bell signifying the end of the school day. “Tsukki, did you get all the things you need?” Yamaguchi asks just as the left the school gates. “I have prepared them since the start of the week. I have wanted to this for some time now.” Tsukishima pushes up his glasses.

Yamaguchi nods. This was so Tsukishima’s style to actually prepare everything before hand. So they made their way to Tsukishima’s home where they immediately made it to Tsukishima’s room, slipping pass his mother who was in the kitchen and his brother who was at the living room.

Yamaguchi sat on Tsukishima’s bed as the blond placed a huge piece of paper on the floor. He them started to draw some weird signs which Yamaguchi could only assume is the summoning circle. So Yamaguchi just waited for Tsukishima to finish setting up. That is until Yamaguchi actually fell asleep after waiting for too long.

When Tsukishima was finally done, Yamaguchi was already asleep on his bed which only made him shake his head. He decided to let his best friend sleep while he carry out the ritual. The whole process, was not long at all. Tsukishima opened the book to a specific page and started chanting the verses.

The contents of this book are in Japanese so he understands it, but the verses are written in a different tongue, so he could only assume what it could mean. The curtains of his windows were drawn, his door is closed shut. There was no way the candles would blow out but just as he finished the ritual, the candles blew out completely.

He could faintly see in this darkness. There was smoke coming from the middle of his summoning circle. He looked up the see 3 figures standing in front of him. They were speaking in a language he could not understand. Tsukishima could see them turn around to look at him.

They spoke, he knew they were talking to him but he couldn’t understand a single word. He looked at them with a troubled expression. Tsukishima couldn’t understand them at all. They seem to speak to each other before finally speaking to him in English. That he could at least understand.

“You summoned us?” One of them spoke. “Yes, I did.” Tsukishima answered in English but the weird accent was apparent. “What language would be best for you?” They asked Tsukishima. “Japanese, but English is fine as well.” Tsukishima is absolutely amazed.

Nobody thought it would work. “It’s okay. We can speak all languages of this world.” They came to stand right in front of Tsukishima. So close. Tsukishima could see the cat-like, objective eyes staring at him. “He has no desires.” The one who is right in front of him said.

Tsukishima would be jumping for joy if not for the high pressure presence the demons had. “Say, why did you summon us?” Blue eyes stared at him. “I was curious. I want to know everything so I am trying all sorts of things.” Tsukishima said as he fiddled with the book. “How cute. This is the first time I have seen someone doing things like this just because they were curious.” Owlish eyes stare at him. “Usually people has some sort of desire, summoning demons like us.” The 3 pairs of eyes stare intensely at him.

Tsukishima can’t help but shrink at their gazes. He look down on his lap to avoid looking at their eyes. It is pretty scary looking at the demons.

“If you don’t have anything you want, do you mind if we make you ours?” Tsukishima looked up at the request. Tsukishima ponders over that. He must have taken a long time to ponder over that request because he feels a pair of lips touch his own. The scent of the other person was so intoxicating.

Tsukishima just kissed back like it was the most natural reaction to some demon kissing him. “You’re so good.” Someone whispered into his ears. That was when he snapped out of it and backed away from the demon that sat in front of me. “Akaashi, you made him pull away.” The demon in front of him whined. Tsukishima blushed, did they want him this much that they would try to manipulate his decisions?

Tsukishima went over to the switch that was near the only door that led to his room. He switched on the lights and he saw 3 very attractive faces. “You are illegal.” Tsukishima muttered. They are too attractive for their own good.

“Thanks.” The one with silver hair and black streaks said with a bright smile. Tsukishima is blinded by that smile. “You aren’t too bad yourself.” The one with gun metal blue eyes spoke. Damn was the demon pretty. “You’re pretty illegal yourself.” The one with the cat-like eyes said with a smirk on his face.

Tsukishima turned around to face the wall. He was damn sure his face is red as hell. A hand reached out to turn him around, then it was placed gently against his cheek. His head was tilted up slightly to meet those gunmetal blue eyes. “Tell me, tell us if you want to be ours.” The voice was basically music, probably one of the best Tsukishima has heard. Tsukishima is a music fanatic. If he says it is good, it probably is very good.

“I-” “Before you answer,” Tsukishima was immediately cut off, “we want you to think this through thoroughly. It is a pretty big decision after all.”

They were right, Tsukishima knows. Making a deal with a demon, is probably the worst choice one could make. They were so good looking though. Tsukishima place a hand under his chin as he mumbles all the pros and cons of making such a deal with 3 demons. “Wait. There are three of you?” Tsukishima finally realises. He was too captivated by their eyes and beauty that he didn’t realise it. “You just realised that?” The one with the really messy hair said.

Tsukishima just nodded. The one with the gunmetal blue eyes chuckles before briefly explaining that the 3 of them were bonded and considered to be one unit but when it came to contracts, one would have to make a contract with all 3 of them. Tsukishima could only nod.

“Belong to us? We will treat you very well.” A smirk crawled on two of their faces. Tsukishima knew he would probably regret this decision in future but for now, he lives in the present. He nods his head. “I give myself to you.” Tsukishima starts, “I, Tsukishima Kei, give myself to you, body and soul.”

The 3 demons smiled at him. Tsukishima slashes his finger with the dagger he had used for the ritual. The blood dripped onto the floor. The 3 of them licked his wound, making it heal quickly. “You’re too cute.” The one with gunmetal eyes wrap his arms around Tsukishima. His hands clicking something on his neck.

His school uniform is slowly being unbuttoned. “Let’s finish this alright?” The demon right in front of Tsukishima said. Tsukishima nods slightly. He feels his collar bone being attacked, well not exactly, but he could feel the piercing sensation and his blood leaving him. He has his eyes closed shut as his hands held onto the demon standing in front of him for support.

When it was done, he could see a name being etched into his skin next to the two teeth marks — ‘Akaashi Keiji’.

Tsukishima could only assume that was the pretty demon’s name.

“Eyes on me, baby.” Cat-like eyes stares at him as his head is being tilted to meet a smirk. “I know this whole deal sealing thing is long.” The smirk soften into a soft smile. The demon leaned down slightly and bit down on his skin a little lower than where Akaashi had placed his claim. Tsukishima winced slightly as the fangs of the demon pierced his skin. His eyes shut tight.

It was rather quick. Some blood were lost but it honestly wasn’t that bad. Both bite marks have already healed. Under the second bite mark was another name — ‘Kuroo Tetsurou’. A small chaste kiss was placed onto Tsukishima’s lips by Kuroo.

The last demon, whose name Tsukishima doesn’t know, basically pushed Kuroo away. “Bo! I’m having my fun.” Kuroo whined as he stepped away. “Well I want to have my fun too.” The rather owlish demon basically huffed before looking at Tsukishima with his blinding smile. “Why is such a sunshine a demon?” Tsukishima mutters as he tilts his head to look at the demon.

“You think I qualify as an angel?” The smile only got brighter. Tsukishima just nods as he looks down, trying to hide his blush. Of course it doesn’t work because the tips of his ears are red too. He feels them rather hot. The demon placed a finger under Tsukishima’s chin and tilts Tsukishima’s head slightly. The demon kissed him deeply, passion pouring into the kiss.

It was short. Tsukishima almost whined as the demon pulled away from the kiss, almost. The demon chose Tsukishima’s shoulder to sink his teeth into. It hurts a little more than the two other as the demon’s teeth sink into his shoulder. Eyes shut as he held onto the demon tightly. Blood obviously leaving him. It was also slightly longer. When the demon finally pulled away, a name was etched right below that healed over bite — Bokuto Koutarou.

Tsukishima’s hand run over the names etched into his skin. They were pretty. “Hey baby boy.” Bokuto stood in front of him, hands gently holding his face. Tsukishima feels a blush coming up, he is very not used to such pet names being thrown towards him.

He is taller than his peers and he has never dated. “You’re too cute.” A kiss was placed on his cheek by Bokuto.

Tsukishima looks over at sleeping Yamaguchi then looking at the dark sky. He walks over to his sleeping best friend before shaking Yamaguchi to wake the boy up. “Yamaguchi, wake up. It’s late.” Tsukishima says.

Yamaguchi groans before turning away from Tsukishima. “Wake up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima huffs. Yamaguchi groans before slowly opening his eyes. “What’s the big deal...?” Yamaguchi’s voice is deep and rough from just having woken up. Yamaguchi rubbed the sleep away from his eyes before his eyes focused on the thing around Tsukishima’s neck. “A collar?!” Yamaguchi shouts. “You’re overreacting Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima pushes his spectacles up.

“Oh, it’s you guys. Akaashi-san, Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san.” Yamaguchi finally notices the demons standing behind Tsukishima. Tsukishima is just shocked that his best friend actually know the names of the 3 demons that he had just made a deal with. “They are pretty well known around here.” Yamaguchi shrugged. “I didn’t even know their names until they were tattooed on my skin. “You made a deal with them?” Yamaguchi grabbed onto Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Tsukki! You shouldn’t be so trusting of demons! They are dangerous and probably bad!” Yamaguchi lectured. “I know the risks but they seem nice at least.” Tsukishima said as he fiddled with the small charm on the collar. “And we are!” Bokuto said with a huge pout on his face. “Yea, yea.” Yamaguchi waved him off.

Yamaguchi finally took a closer look at Tsukishima’s exposed chest. “Wow, you really made a deal with these 3 demons.” Yamaguchi let his eyes roam those names and bite marks on Tsukishima’s skin. “Now, I wish I had been awake so you would have never done something as stupid as forming a bond with a damned demon.” Yamaguchi huffed. Tsukishima twitched when Yamaguchi called him stupid. Tsukishima didn’t lash out at his best friend because it was reasonable. He literally formed contracts with 3 demons without even knowing the terms and conditions of this so called bond.

“You know we won’t take advantage of your friend here, Yamaguchi.” Kuroo said with a small smile. “Yes, we would care for him and love him all the same. He belongs to us after all.” Akaashi says with his usual stoic voice but his eyes were sparkling. Yamaguchi glared at the 3 demons in front of him before a sigh escaped his lips. "Well at least it is you guys and not some other demon." Yamaguchi scratched the back of his head. "I'm hungry." Yamaguchi stood up, made his way around the ritual and out the room door. "Is he always like this?" Kuroo huffs as he shoulders drop. "He can be a little tough to handle, but not impossible." Akaashi mumbles.

The 3 demons changed their appearance and went downstairs with the two boys.

Well it might be a roller coaster ride from this point on, with a deal made with 3 extremely good looking demons. Though this wasn’t the ends goal, Tsukishima kinda liked how it ended.


End file.
